


To Draw Down the Moon

by Thosetigerseyes



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gods and Goddesses, Hackle, Pagan Rituals, Slight Posession?, magical things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thosetigerseyes/pseuds/Thosetigerseyes
Summary: Once a month Hecate would venture out of the castle alone, under the full moon to perform the Esbat Rite, however the Sabbat months, Hecate and Ada would go together regardless of the fact they didn’t share a Coven. They would perform the Rites and Rituals to worship the Gods and Goddesses and each other. Since they had moved from the realms of friends to lovers to wives many years ago, their rituals had turned into a special opportunity to raise their energies and powers and increase their connection to each other.





	To Draw Down the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaggieBee15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieBee15/gifts).



> This started as a prompt from @ballion (Actually a few prompts put together) 
> 
> I researched this as well as I could, but obviously there's a bit of artistic licence in play here with the actual magic and stuff. Apologies if anything is not portrayed in the proper way, I tried to follow the guidelines for an actual Draw down the Moon ritual.
> 
> Non Beta'd, so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy?

 Hecate had left the castle at the first signs of dusk, broom laden with baskets full of supplies to prepare for the ritual to Draw Down the Moon, she and Ada were to partake in later that night. Ada had stayed behind to finish the school day and make sure the girls were all settled for the evening, Hecate would return to her when she had their usual clearing in the woods ready, then both Hecate and Ada would get ready together, before venturing out into the dark of the night illuminated only by the light of the full moon.

Once a month Hecate would venture out of the castle alone, under the full moon to perform the Esbat Rite, however the Sabbat months, Hecate and Ada would go together regardless of the fact they didn’t share a Coven. They would perform the Rites and Rituals to worship the Gods and Goddesses and each other. Since they had moved from the realms of friends to lovers to wives many years ago, their rituals had turned into a special opportunity to raise their energies and powers and increase their connection to each other.

Hecate landed at the edges of the tree line, she dismounted her broom gracefully and ambeled towards the centre of the clearing, instantly feeling the magic of the area curling around her ankles and fingers, like a warm breath against her skin. Hecate stooped down and unlaced her boots, pulling them from her feet to stand barefoot amongst the grass and wildflowers, toes pressing into the earth. Hecate drew in a long breath, the natural energy of the forest filling her lungs.

Hecate sat on her knees before a small pyramid of stones, hands tracing over the smooth surfaces, Hecate took a deep breath and cleared her thoughts, focusing solely on her intent for the night and cast the stones around her in a large circle.

The circle consisted of twenty four stones, each equally spaced with precision and gentle care. When Hecate had finished she stepped back and admired her work, dusk had fully settled over the small clearing, a deep grey mottled with pink settled in the sky.

Hecate cast her eyes around, taking in the space in the dimming light, a quick flicker of her fingers had an almost ethereal glow pouring over the space, Hecate summoned her broom and started to unload the brimming baskets that were strapped across the back.

A large jar of cleansed salt and a small copper cauldron were the first to be drawn out. Hecate moved around the circle again, stopping at every third stone to cast a rune in salt, at the head of the circle, facing in the direction the moon would soon rise from, she drew a rune for balance, a wave over the point of an open ended triangle with a dot of salt in each curve. Hecate moved to the remaining three quarters of the circle and drew the runes for energy, love and power, using much the same method, waves, lines and circles. She then followed this by drawing the runes for earth, water, fire and air at each third stone between the previous runes.

Hecate wiped her hands against her thighs and gave a nod of satisfaction, she passed over the threshold of the circle, copper cauldron in hand. Placing the cauldron at the centre point of the circle, Hecate reached for the jar of salt again and used the remaining salt to draw a circle around the cauldron, then she poured an equal pile on either side of the circle, creating a rune for the full moon. A wave of her hand sent the now empty jaw back to the basket.

Hecate summoned a small cloth bag, containing various dried plants and herbs and placed them carefully into the cauldron, naming each one. Basil, Wisteria, Cinnamon, Vanilla pods and Myrrh. Vanilla happened to be one of Ada’s favourite scents, Hecate smiled at the thought and added an extra pod for good measure.

Hecate raised from her heels and moved back to her broom, still hovering obediently at the edge of the circle. A wreath of flowers and silver candles were carefully extricated from the basket, the wreath looped over Hecate’s arm as she clutched the candles tightly in her fingers. A wave of Hecate’s hand loosened the fastenings on the second smaller basket, grasping the handle Hecate pulled it away from the broom and made her way back to the circle.

Hecate placed the Wreath near the centre of the circle. She had spent hours that morning out by her garden hidden behind the potions labs, where she had picked Angelica, Celandine, Coltsfoot, Irises and Violets and then weaved them all intricately between Myrrh branches to form the wreath, a beautiful offering for the goddess.

Hecate placed two tall, thick silver pillar candles on either side of the wreath, she would light them later when she returned with Ada. The small basket was placed to the side of the circle, also to be utilised later.

Hecate took a final look around the clearing, taking in her various preparations, she deemed her efforts sufficient and turned back to her broom, kicking off gently to head back in the direction of the castle and her patiently waiting wife.

 

* * *

 

Ada had just fastened the clasp of her cloak when Hecate materialised in the space behind her, quickly stepping up to wrap her arms around Ada’s waist, her fingers slipped under the fabric of her cloak and smoothed across the black lace of the dress that covered her warm skin. Ada gasped lightly as Hecate’s finger grazed across the underside of her breasts.

“Hecate, darling, you’re early” Ada leaned back into Hecate’s embrace, head tilted back onto her shoulder.

“I had good incentive to return quickly” Hecate pressed a kiss to the side of Ada’s neck, words becoming murmurs against her skin. “It’s all prepared, to my highest standards.”

“Well then, let’s get you ready and then we can go” Ada glanced out the window as she turned in Hecate’s arms, the Moon was just starting to rise over the horizon, bright and full in the dark sky.

Ada ran her fingers across Hecate’s cheek to trail around and grip the back of her neck gently, pulling Hecate down towards her. Hecate had put her boots back on for the flight back to the castle so Ada had to reach up on her tiptoes to meet Hecate in the middle and place a gentle kiss against her lips.

“We might have time… If you’d like to-” Hecate husked against Ada’s lips, pressing more firmly against her, her magic thrumming under her skin already from the earlier preparations and the anticipation for the night.

“Steady, Hecate” Ada chuckled lightly, her breath hot against Hecate’s lips. “ As much I would love to, you need to save yourself for the ritual”

“Mhm I know, we shall just have to wait for the Full Moon’s peak then.” Hecate’s voice was low and seductive against Ada’s ear, sending a shiver down her spine and a thrill straight to her core.

“Not long now dearest, come, let’s get you dressed” Ada disentangled herself from Hecate’s arms and moved towards the wardrobe at the far end of the room.

Opening the wardrobe doors Ada pulled out a long sheer black dress, adorned with silver details across the bodice. A long length of silk ribbon held the dress to Hecate’s body, leaving it easily undone again with a single tug.

When Hecate had stepped into the dress and Ada had tied the corseted ribbon at her back, Hecate dropped down onto the stool in front of Ada’s dressing table. Her dark eyes watched her wife’s reflection as she moved around the room and gathered a small bowl full of delicate flowers. Ada weaved Hecate’s hair onto a low intricate braid interlaced with soft yellow and white flowers.

Ada also had a small, subtle crown of the same flowers adorned atop her head, that Hecate had weaved earlier in the day along with the wreath she had placed in the ceremony circle.

Hecate’s eyes never left Ada as her skilled fingers worked their way through her hair. Ada could feel the steady beat of her heart and the quickening of her breath under Hecate’s gaze, she could feel the magic thrumming under their skin, jolting everytime her fingers brushed against Hecate’s flesh.

“Ready to go?” Ada cleared her throat, eyes meeting Hecate’s in the mirror.

“ _Yes_ ” Hecate’s voice came at a low timber her single word reply holding so much meaning and intensity that it sent another rush through Ada’s body.

Ada nods, her hand coming down to cup Hecate’s shoulder, a rush of magic surging through her body, and her fingers, wrapping around both herself and Hecate as they transferred from the warmth of their room.

 

* * *

 

They materialise on the outskirts of the castle lawns, out of reach of any prying eyes or nosey students. The night air sends a chill across Ada’s skin and she pulls her cloak more closely around her. Hecate raised a hand and summoned her broom, her other hand coming to ghost across Ada’s arm, a feeling of warmth swept over Ada and she smiled at Hecate gratefully.

“We’ll be perfectly warm in the clearing, don’t worry.” Hecate’s voice is soft as she mounts her broom and holds a hand out for Ada.

It’s a short flight to the clearing, just on the outskirts of the castle grounds, far enough away to be completely private but near enough to still be reached by messenger spell should something urgent arise at the school. Ada had left Dimity incharge for the night and was more than reassured with her capabilities. Ada wrapped her arms around Hecate’s waist, her cheek pressed into the curve of Hecate’s shoulder blade as she breathed in her wife’s scent mixed with that of the night air and the forest below.

Every part of the natural world buzzed with its own undercurrent of magic but the area Hecate had chosen was alive with it. Ada could feel it reaching out and winding its way around her limbs, sinking into her muscles like the gentle caress, stirring her own magic into a joyous frenzy, buzzing beneath her skin.

Hecate leant her broom against a tree on the outskirts of the clearing, unhooking her cloak and removing her boots as she watched Ada stand and take in the feel of the magic, watched the heavy rise and fall of her chest as she took in deep, revitalising breaths.

Ada turned as Hecate crouched to pull her boots from her feet, an eyebrow raised in her direction had her following suit. Ada removed her own cloak to reveal the short night dress beneath, the black lace drawing intricate patterns across her skin, ending with delicate whips of fabric against her thighs. Ada slipped her pumps from her feet and took a step towards Hecate, thrilling at the feeling of reconnecting with nature and her beloved.

Hecate took Ada’s hand and lead her carefully into the circle, leaning down the small distance between them without the barrier of ridiculous heels to place a gentle kiss against her lips as she let her hand slip from her grasp. The Moon had nearly reached its peak, Hecate checked her pocket watch quickly before looping it over her head and placing it gently onto the small basket near the edge of the circle for safe keeping.

Hecate turned to Ada, pressing their lips together softly as the shared gentle kisses, whispering affirmation of love against each others lips.

“I love you” Ada pressed her lips against the apple of Hecate’s cheek, her fingers smoothing across her jaw.

“As do I, Ada, _infinitely_ ” Hecate replied, placing her own kiss to Ada’s forehead before she stepped back and took a few moments to centre herself before invoking the goddess.

Ada settled on her knees to one side of the circle leaving Hecate space to stand in the middle before the cauldron. A blanket of warmth settled over the clearing as the Moon reached its peak above them.

Hecate stood before the cauldron, facing the full moon with her feet planted firmly against the ground, Hecate straightened her spine and stood tall, hands raised above her head in the form of a chalice.

Ada clicked her fingers to light the two pillar candles, before waving a hand over the cauldron, the dried herbs and plants inside began to smolder and release a heady incense. Ada took a deep breath as the scent of Vanilla filled the air, a quiet hum of pleasure passed her lips. When Ada had finished, she drew her eyes up Hecate’s form, from her bare feet, up along toned pale legs, that were visible through the sheer material of her dress, over the gentle swell of her hips to the tight bodice and the rise and fall of her chest as she took steadying, cleansing breaths in preparation for the ritual.

Ada marveled at Hecate’s strength, it was usually the job of a High Priestess to commune with the Gods and Goddesses. Ever since Hecate had joined Cackles and moved a great distance from her own Coven, she had stepped up into the roll, performing any rites or rituals that had been needed over the years. It took great power and focus and Ada felt blessed each and every time she was able to witness it, even more so when she took part and aided Hecate in the rituals.

Hecate took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the scent of the incense and the visceral magic in the air. Hecate brought her hands together above her head, focusing her energy as the moons light poured over her.

“Goddess of the Moon, you have been known by many names, in many lands and in many times.” Hecate took another deep breath and continued.

“In the dark of the night you shine down upon us and bathe us in your light and love. I ask you, O’ Divine one, to honor me by joining with me and allowing me to feel your light and your presence in my heart” Hecate paused for a moment and brought her hands together above her head again.

A gasp left both Ada’s and Hecate’s lips as a stream of light poured over Hecate’s body, illuminating her skin in an ethereal glow and filling the circle with a brilliant white light. Ada couldn’t tear her eyes away as Hecate lowered her hands into the chalice position again, head thrown back as she began to speak again, in a voice not so different from her own, but clearly otherworldly. It was Hecate’s lips that were moving but the Goddesses words spilled from her mouth.

“I am the mother of all life, the one who watches over all. I am the wind in the sky, the spark in the fire, the seedling in the Earth and the water in the river.”

The Moon light seemed to swell around Hecate, before fading slightly beneath her skin. Ada could see a misty light spilling from her lips as she continued to chant.

“Honor me from within your hearts, your acts of love and pleasure are my rituals, they bring beauty to all things. Honor me in this night of the full Moon.”  

Hecate’s feet left the ground, her toes just grazing the grass as she floated weightless above the circle. Ada sat forward entranced as her eyes filled with the moonlight spilling from Hecate’s skin.

“I have been with you since the moment you were created and shall remain with you always. If you need me, call upon me and I shall come to you, for I am everywhere, always. I am the Maiden, the Mother and the Crone and I live within you.”

Hecate fell to the ground, landing on her hands and knees before Ada as she panted, moonlight still misting against her lips.

Ada was with her in an instant, sealing her lips over Hecate’s urgently, her hands clutching tightly to Hecate’s neck and waist, pulling her into her lap. Hecate broke the kiss to murmur against Ada’s mouth, her illuminated breath cool against Ada’s lips.

“I look down upon the sands of the deserts, I crash the tides upon the shore, I shine on the mighty trees of the forest and I watch with joy as life continues every cycle, as you live each other with passion.” Hecate pulled Ada into a searing kiss, murmuring the final part of her chant into her mouth. “Be true to me, honouring that which I have created and each other and I shall be true to you in return.”

Ada pressed her lips back against Hecate’s, breathing her own words against her lips.

“With harm to none, so it shall be”

Hecate consumed Ada’s mouth again at her reply, pouring energy and light from her lips into Ada, the tips of her fingers pressed the light into Ada’s skin as they smoothed across her bare shoulders and arms.

Ada raked her hand down Hecate’s back, fingers knotting in the silk ties of her dress, a gentle tug had the ties and the dress slipping away from Hecate’s body and pooling in Ada’s lap, around Hecate’s knees. With Hecate now gloriously naked under Ada’s hands and the moonlight, Ada leaned back briefly to pull her own nightdress over her head, the lace gave way easily and was quickly thrown aside.

The light of the Moon shone down on the couple as they kissed hungrily, tongues danced together in perfect sync. Hecate pressed forward, a frantic energy pulsing through her veins as she pushed Ada back against a silk blanket she has conjured with a passing thought.

Hecate moaned into Ada’s mouth at the feeling of skin against skin as she settled her hips between Ada’s thighs, every inch of their bodies pressed tightly together.

Although they were bare to nature, neither Ada nor Hecate felt the chill of the night air, all the felt was the warmth of each other and the gentle caress of the moon.

Hecate kissed from Ada’s mouth along her jaw and across her neck, stopping to suckle against her pulse point before continuing to trail open mouthed kisses across her skin.

Ada felt the energy and power collecting and pooling under her skin at every touch of Hecate’s lips. She felt so completely full but needy at the same time, her magic desperate for Hecate’s touch, desperate to weave together with Hecate’s own magic. The moonlight binding them together like an eternal thread.

Hecate’s kisses pressed lower on Ada’s body, a kiss against her stomach, her hip, the inside of her thigh and then Hecate’s mouth pressed a soft kiss to her folds, her tongue laving through Ada’s slick heat. The energy in Ada’s body collided together, coiled taught like a bow string ready to snap at any moment.

Hecate’s gentle ministrations against her sensitive flesh soon had Ada rocking her hips up against her mouth, her fingers winding through Hecate’s hair, dislodging some of the yellow and white flowers scattered through her braid.. Hecate enclosed her lips around Ada’s clit and suckled, as her fingers pressed into Ada’s heat and curled against her fluttering walls. The power still flowing from her fingers, entwining around Ada, snapping the tension inside her. Hecate held Ada steady as she writhed beneath her, muscles clenching around her fingers, hips pressing her hard against Hecate’s lips as heavy moans and cries fell from her lips, dispersing into the quiet forest air.

Hecate trailed her way back up Ada’s body, smothering her mouth in a passionate kiss. Ada broke away from Hecate after a few moments, panting heavily as she brought her hands down to Hecate’s hips, fingers digging into her flesh as Ada gave a small nod, motioning for Hecate to move up further, an end to the ritual.

Hecate raised up on her hands and knees and crawled further up Ada’s body, positioning her thighs on either side of Ada’s head.

Ada drags her hands from Hecate’s hips to hold her thighs steady as she presses her first gentle kiss against the inside of her thigh. Ada’s lips move up to sink into the warmth and wetness of Hecate’s sex, tongue sweeping through her folds and swirling around her clit.

Hecate released a stuttered breath, hips rocked against Ada in a rhythmic motion as she raised shaky arms above her head for the third and final time to finish the ritual. Her climax neared with every lick and suck of Ada’s tongue and lips. Hecate gathered herself and focused on the energy inside of her, the feel of Ada’s lips against her sensitised flesh. She joined her palms flat together above her head, the energy flowing from the tips of her fingers to the press of Ada’s lips, like a rope, strong and taught and pulling the energy from the moon down into herself and Ada.

Ada groaned against Hecate at the sudden rush of energy, Hecate’s pleasure reverberating through her own body, a second orgasm building in time with Hecate’s. Tilting her jaw to press her tongue deep into Hecate’s sex, pushing her over the edge. Hecate’s climax hit her like a wave, her practiced posture snapped and she arched forward and keened, fingers digging into the earth above Ada’s head as her body convulsed. Ada’s hands running nonsensical patterns across Hecate’s thighs as she moaned deep against Hecate. Hecate’s shudders slowly subsided and she fell to lay by Ada’s side, panting heavily and muscles trembling.

Ada turned, pulling Hecate into her arms, scattering soft kisses across her face, her forehead, her fluttering eyelids and high cheekbones, the bridge of her nose and the corner of her mouth. Hecate tilted her head, capturing Ada’s lips with her own, sharing slow, sated kisses as they lay in the gentle comfort of each others bodies.

 

* * *

 

After long quiet moments Hecate stirred, energy returned to her tired body leaving her revitalised, her magic bolstered and stirring happily beneath her skin. Hecate pulled away from Ada, hands grasping for the basket left by the side of the circle, bringing it to rest infront of her crossed legs.

“Hungry?” Hecate turned her head and grinned at Ada, something she only ever did in her wife presence.

“Famished” Ada chuckled, pressing up on her elbows to smile at Hecate with twinkling eyes. “What did you bring, my love?”

Hecate picked up her pocket watch and looped it around her neck again, a small shiver running across her skin at the touch of the cold metal. Opening the lid of the basket, Hecate pulled out a bundle of cloth and handed it to Ada, before turning back to retrieve two glasses and a bottle of spiced wine.

Hecate poured a generous amount of wine into each glass, holding one out for Ada as she unwrapped the cloth bundle to reveal poppy seed cakes and a variety of scones infused with pumpkin seeds, raisins and fruits. Ada felt her stomach grumble at the sight, eyes flicking up to Hecate then done to the basket, Hecate gave her a knowing look and released a breathy laugh as she placed her glass gently amongst the wildflowers and leaned forward to retrieve a small rack holding multiple little jars of cream, butter and jams.

“You are much too good to me, Hecate Hardbroom” Ada beamed at Hecate, her smile bright and adoring as she immediately reached for the sweet jams and cream.

Hecate hummed quietly as she took a sip of her drink, reaching over Ada’s lap to take a poppy seed cake from the cloth laid out across the grass.

“Nothing you don’t greatly deserve, I would gift you the Moon herself were I able” Hecate mused as she took small bites of her cake between sips of wine.

“You just did, my darling” Ada smiled at her again, leaning head head against Hecate shoulder, she pressed a kiss against her skin, heart brimming with love for the younger witch.

Hecate’s eye widened briefly as a rush of warmth and love flowed from Ada, their bond strengthened by the ritual. Hecate’s heart fluttered in her chest and she tilted her head to press a kiss to the crown of Ada’s head.

“The bond is stronger this time… Stronger than the first time we did this together” Hecate murmured into Ada’s hair, her hand coming up to stroke through the silky strands, Ada’s flower crown having disappeared earlier in the night.

“You forget the first time, darling, we had only been together for a few months” Ada brought her eyes up to meet Hecate’s, dark in the low light. “My love for you grows everyday, why should that not apply to our bond?”

“Of course, dearest Ada, you are right as always” Hecate smiled as she pressed an adoring kiss to Ada’s lips, pouring all her love for the other witch into the connection.

Ada and Hecate sat together drinking wine and eating their fill, between breaks of loving kisses and gentle caresses as the Moon glided slowly across the sky above them, the sky gradually becoming lighter as the early hours of dawn neared on the horizon.

Energy rejuvenated and power thrumming through their veins, hands clasped together the two witches restored the clearing to its previous state, the magic receded into the earth to await the next full Moon.

They landed once again on the outskirts of the castle lawns, two silhouettes in the early morning light, clothes and cloaks rearranged on their bodies, Hecate sent her broom off to her office as Ada transferred them both back to their bedroom, they both fell onto the bed, curled against each other as they quickly fell into a peaceful sleep, the thought of an hours sleep together too tempting to resist.


End file.
